A large screen has been required for a signage used for guide display, advertisement display, or the like in outdoors and stores and facilities. As an attempt therefor, a technique for achieving a large screen by arranging a plurality of liquid crystal displays in a tile shape or a brick shape, for example, has been known (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2015-184668).